


My Shadow

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always together, side by side. Like it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shadow

My shadow walks with me.

He accompanies me throughout the day.

He helps with decisions that I may not have a solution for.

He gives me that emotional security that I need even though he finds it illogical.

My shadow knows my pain and feels it also.

He supports me, when I am weak.

And I am there for him in return.

My shadow, is my brother, my friend.

He knows me well.


End file.
